Un nuevo comienzo
by heros
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Beginning": Holmes se plantea lo que sabe Watson de él pero, ¿realmente estaba en lo cierto? Relato de amistad heterosexual-


**Nota de traductor**: La historia, tanto argumentalmente como en el uso de personajes, no me pertenece. Los créditos de esta historia se dirige a Arthur Conan Doyle (y a quienes mantienen los derechos de autor actualmente de este autor que odiaba a su personaje) y a Starrrz, por permitirme traducir su relato "_Beginning_", la cual aconsejo leer. Antes de empezar la lectura conviene saber que la historia no intenta describir ningún tipo de amor homosexual entre los protagonistas, sólo el valor de la amistad entre Watson y Holmes.

* * *

Mi estimado Doctor Watson me ha descrito en más de una ocasión como una persona fría, sin sentimientos e indiferente. "Como si fuera un autómata, una eterna máquina calculadora", había dicho esta frase, según mi creencia, en uno de sus interesantes informes sobre mi trabajo, donde intenta insistir sobre mi forma de proceder ante el público ocioso. El problema de esta afirmación no radica en la capacidad de deducción del doctor sobre mí, independientemente de todo lo que pueda decir durante los momentos del tedio y la monotonía, pues considero a Watson como uno de los hombres más capaces que he podido conocer. No obstante la cruda verdad de este caso es que considero que sabe observar pero tiene la incapacidad de poder ver la realidad. Sé que en ocasiones puede demostrar sagacidad ante ciertos indicios, pues no hay ninguna escuela pública en Inglaterra que esté exento de enseñar esta destreza ni en lugares como Afganistán donde no es inusual el uso combinado de la discreción con los de sus conocimientos médicos en un ambiente de extrema violencia, como bien he podido deducir. Tal habilidad ha sido demostrada incluso ante aquellos clientes y casos, posiblemente no relatados, sin haber sido plenamente reconocido por ello.

A pesar de todo lo visto y mostrado hasta el momento, el buen doctor aún se adhiere a unos ideales característicos de la moralidad de la clase media, convenciéndose de tal manera que si pudiera tener un tranquilo y sosegado modo de vivir plenamente burgués él podría gozar de esto. Ejemplo de ello era que la joven Miss Morstan encarnaba todos aquellos buenos valores que él deseaba inculcarme, algo que se hizo más claro con el paso de los días.

—Deberías ser como ella si te tomaras la molestia, Holmes —me dijo una vez durante una visita. La frase la pronunció de tal manera, y en su tono más familiar, que la sentí como un puñal en mi corazón.

—Sabes que tengo aversión a las mujeres —le contesté mientras mi mirada seguía fija en mi pipa. Tenía la cruel esperanza que con ello pudiera cambiar el tema de conversación pero Watson simplemente movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y comentó jocosamente mi extraña forma de ser.

Y este tipo de comentarios continuaron incluso meses después de su compromiso matrimonial y tras su luna de miel. Se negó a reconocer mi evasión con respecto a tratar ese tema, lo que nos permitió danzar verbalmente en torno a este asunto hasta que finalmente acepté cenar con la feliz pareja. Sin embargo no pude evitar las inquisidoras miradas de ambos, especialmente la profunda mirada de la señora Watson. Recuerdo que todavía no he podido olvidar.

El momento crítico, como inevitablemente le ocurren a todos los casos, de nuestra amistad aconteció mientras presionaba suavemente con los dedos las magulladuras -cuyas marcas habían adquirido un tono violáceo- de su pómulo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en aquel momento. A pesar de que la habitación estaba en silencio podía notar su respiración entrecortada y la agitación en mi pulso.

—Mary estará preocupada. —murmuró. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo debido al rubor, pero lo disparatado de la situación me impidió pensar.

Él acababa de llorar por mí después de mi presunta muerte ante Moriarty. Su expresión ausente me lo confirmó mucho antes de que una copia de la obra "El problema final" -donde relataba mi desaparición- llegara a las manos de Sigerson. Su dolor me inquietaba -aún a pesar de las enseñanzas para tener autocontrol que el Dalai Lama me enseñó- lo que me hizo replantear la petición de Mycroft, quien rogaba por mi regreso junto a él, como una vez me prometí que haría si llegara a ser necesario.

Mary había sucumbido a la gripe durante mi ausencia y Watson aparecía ahora ante mí demasiado cansado y débil, así que por aquella vez fui yo quien le reprendió por su estado de salud y bienestar.

—Ahora sé que estoy soñando —respondió medio riendo y medio llorando. Yo, poco acostumbrado a mostrar algún tipo de emoción, resolví con prontitud estar junto a él, abandonando todo proyecto anterior. Decidí instalarme en aquel rincón de Londres que una vez habíamos tenido como propio. Él me tocó la mano y me miró tan intensamente que me encontré luchando contra el impulso de apartar la mirada.— Estás aquí para quedarte, ¿no?—Las palabras estaban tan cargadas de emoción que me sentí sin fuerzas para ignorarlas.

—¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? —volvió a hablar. Me controlé. Me sequé la boca para evitar que mi voz sonara diferente. Apretó mi mano. Sonrió como un muchacho al que le han procurado auxilio y creo que estuvo durante las casi insomnes noches imaginando cómo hubieran sido las cosas si yo hubiera previsto todo lo que nos había separado. Aún recordaba y guardaba para mí su sonrisa y aquellas palabras emotivas que acababa de escuchar. Incluso me sorprendí en gran medida cómo había dominado con notable éxito mis propios métodos deductivos.

—Gracias —dijo con amabilidad después de un gran silencio. Cogió un vaso que sostenía en mis manos y se sentó al lado mío. Tomé varios sorbos. Los dos estábamos sentados en silencio, hipnotizados por el crepitar del fuego. Estaba desacostumbrado a lo que estaba sucediendo: a mostrar mis sentimientos y dejar que dominaran la situación. El whisky ayudaba a calmar esa sensación. Watson había apoyado mi sugerencia de compartir habitaciones una vez más en Baker Street, lo que avivó aún más aquellas llamas de amistad que una vez creía extinguidas en mi pecho.

Esto no era un nuevo comienzo, tal vez, pero desde aquel momento volví a disfrutar de la franca y abierta sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Esperaba fervientemente que, al menos, el considerara que todo volviera a ser como antes.


End file.
